


One Oh Two

by shenala



Series: Stucky in Lockdown [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Buffy the cat - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Honey the rabbit, Jussie the dog, M/M, Socially distanced birthday, endgame who, happy birthday steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: "As sneaky as Bucky might think he was, Steve had noticed that his husband had been very careful not to mention his birthday over the last week or so."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky in Lockdown [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735489
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	One Oh Two

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts always welcome.

As sneaky as Bucky might think he was, Steve  had  noticed that his husband had been very careful not to mention his birthday over the last week or so. 

Not that he _wanted_ a fuss, but normally it was Steve saying "I'm happy just stayin' home with you Buck", while Bucky would be pushing for them to go out or do something. It had always been that way.

So, pandemic aside, it was noticeable when that wasn't the case.

This is why when Steve wakes up _alone_ in the early hours of July 4th, he simply buries his wry smile into Bucky's pillow and allows himself to drift back to sleep. 

The second time Steve wakes up, it's to the feeling of fingers carefully raking through his hair, sweeping golden strands away from his face in rhythmic motions that at any other time of day would be enough to soothe him into slumber, and a quiet whisper of "wake up Stevie".

Quietly grumbling as he stretches beneath the covers, Steve makes no effort to hide his grin when Bucky leans in close to his ear to croon, "g'mornin' birthday boy", twisting onto his back to snag the brunet before he can retreat and pulling him in for their first kiss of the day.

They're forced to separate too soon when, with an excited yelp, Jussie dives onto the bed and immediately wriggles between them, paws stomping onto Steve's chest so that his face can be thoroughly licked.

Bucky ignores Steve's pleas for rescue for a few moments before relenting with an eye-roll, "Jussie c'mon, leave the old man alone so we can all have breakfast", stooping to pick up Buffy from by his feet, settling the cat in the crook of his arm before doing the same with Honey, the rabbit more than happy to be carried around. Alpine twined around his ankles as he made his way back downstairs with a backward shout, "get up Rogers!"

\----------------------------------------------------------

When Steve does eventually stumble into the kitchen a few minutes later, his eyes immediately land on a takeaway cup from their favorite coffee shop. 

Snatching it up with a delighted groan, his eyes fall shut at the first sip of caffeinated nectar, and remain closed when he asks, "who's the coffee from?"

Bucky answered around a mouthful of his own coffee, "Tasha and Clint, they left breakfast too" gesturing to the bakery bag on the table.

His mother's warnings to always open cards before gifts ringing in his ears, Steve flicks open that first to see a quick note from the pair about hoping to see them both for brunch soon and of course, wishing him a happy birthday, before opening the bag to see two large (and still warm!) pieces of babka. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast eaten, Steve looks over the rest of his gifts.

An apple pie from Sam, courtesy of his mother, gets a grin before Bucky carefully sequesters it away in the fridge for later, while the accompanying stack of records are flipped through, with Sam Cooke making it onto the turntable first.

Tony had sent over a projector that would show them the night sky on the ceiling of their new shed, which considering their refusal to let him fit a skylight made sense. And Bruce had clearly co-ordinated with his co-worker if the two large beanbag chairs were any indication.

From Wanda and Pietro came a selection of books he'd mentioned recently over their group chat, from Peter a framed photo taken from the top of the Brooklyn Bridge (with just the hint of a red hand giving a thumbs up in the bottom corner), and from Thor a potted plan, with a note explaining that tea made from its leaves would guarantee a nightmareless night, and a warning note not to use it more than twice a week lest they lose the ability to dream at all! 

A gift from Fury came in the form of an email notifying him that all of his outstanding paperwork had been "taken care of" (oops), and T'Challa had sent a hamper full of their favorite products and foods from their time in Wakanda, which led to Bucky cooing over a jar of his beloved face mask ("I have sensitive skin, Steven!")

And just as they were wrangling the leftover wrapping paper, the doorbell rang.

Face mask and gloves on, Steve cautiously opened the door to find that there was no-one there.

There was, however, a large cake in the shape of a baseball with the old Brooklyn Dodgers logo created in the icing. 

Grinning, Steve carefully brought the cake inside, letting Bucky snag the card to read, "happy birthday Steve, don't let Jamie eat all the cake. Love, Mami".

Never missing an opportunity, Bucky took a quick photo of the cake and card to send to Sam, gloating that they had some of Senora Jimenez's cake and _he_ did not. "We have wonderful neighbors" he sighed happily. 

\---------------------------------------

After a lazy day spent lounging around with the fur babies, Steve and Bucky settle on the sofa, plates of cake at the ready, and join the video chat with the rest of their friends.

As the screen loads, Steve can't help the burst of laughter that breaks free when he sees that every single one of them has a cupcake in front of them, decorated with his shield and a single lit candle. 

"I'm guessin' Buck sent everyone cake?" he chuckled, nudging his husband with a grin.

Raising his cake in a toast, Tony nodded "he sure did, now quiet Capsicle, it's time for us to serenade you. _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you......."_

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
